Bluestar's Prophecy/Chapter 11
Chapter description :Bluepaw heads to the Gathering that night with her Clan, and she gets very cold from walking in the snow and the chilly night air. Before ThunderClan makes its way down into the hollow at Fourtrees, they gather up at the top of the slope. It is Lionpaw and Goldenpaw's first Gathering, and although the golden tom is very excited, his sister is nervous about meeting all the cats. Snowpaw growls that she is tired of hearing about ThunderClan's attack on WindClan, and Windflight adds that the other Clans must be bored of talking about it as well. Adderfang, meanwhile, orders his apprentice Thistlepaw to stay close to him, because the gray-and-white tom nearly got into a fight at the previous Gathering with a ShadowClan apprentice. Thistlepaw protests that the other apprentice had provoked him by saying that he looked like a kit, and that Adderfang always tells him not to back away from a fight. The dark brown tabby warrior responds that while he supports fighting, it shouldn't be done at a Gathering. :When ThunderClan does head down into the clearing, they slip on the icy slope and nearly crash into the cats in the hollow below. This prompts the gathered ShadowClan and WindClan cats to glare and hiss at them. Hawkheart spots Bluepaw and begins to taunt her, but Heatherstar sends him away to go sit beside the Great Rock. Snowpaw then points out a black-and-white warrior among the WindClan cats. She says that he is named Talltail and that Sparrowpelt thinks he might be leader one day because he is a good, smart warrior. Bluepaw notices that Talltail and his Clanmates are still giving the ThunderClan cats hostile glances over the battle. :RiverClan finally arrives at the Gathering, later than the other three Clans. One of the RiverClan cats, a tabby tom with a crooked jaw, knocks into Bluepaw from behind. The tom introduces himself as Crookedpaw, and Bluepaw is confused by the name, thinking that he must be too big to be an apprentice. Crookedpaw, however, confirms that he is in fact an apprentice – he started his training late because he was sickly as a kit. He says that he is sure his warrior name will be Crookedjaw, but jokes that Hailstar might have to reconsider if his tail went the same way as his jaw had. When Bluepaw introduces herself as well, Crookedpaw points out that she doesn't look very blue, but she responds that her pelt looks bluer in the daylight. He proceeds to ask her questions about what goes on at a Gathering, and also who the leaders, deputies, and medicine cats are. This earns him and Bluepaw a scolding from warriors of both ThunderClan and RiverClan for talking over the Clan leaders. :Bluepaw turns away from Crookedpaw to listen to the leaders address the Gathering. Heatherstar reports that WindClan's kits and elders have finally recovered from the battle, to which Sunfall angrily hisses that ThunderClan didn't harm any of them. This sparks yet another argument between ThunderClan and WindClan about whether or not the attack was ethical. Pinestar interrupts the debate, announcing Lionpaw and Goldenpaw as new apprentices and Leopardfoot and Patchpelt as new warriors, but none of the cats from other Clans cheer from them. Hailstar is up next to speak and announces that RiverClan has a new warrior, Oakheart. Crookedpaw informs Bluepaw that the reddish-brown tom is his brother, and that he is a great hunter. The tabby apprentice continues that Oakheart claims he will one day become leader, and that when this happens, he will make Crookedpaw his deputy. :Cedarstar is the final leader to share news with the other Clans, and he announces that ShadowClan's deputy Stonetooth has retired, and that Raggedpelt would take his place. Bluepaw observes Featherwhisker glaring at the dark brown tabby through narrowed eyes, and she wonders if the pale silver tom believes ShadowClan's new deputy will be bad news. She also notices that Sagewhisker is cheering loudly for Raggedpelt, as is her apprentice, a dark gray she-cat with thick fur and a flattened face. The medicine cat apprentice turns for a minute and meets Bluepaw's gaze before she turns back to cheering. The blue-gray cat then wonders what being a ShadowClan cat is like, and realizes that she'll never know how it is to live in another Clan. :Bluepaw and the rest of ThunderClan head back home after the leaders are finished speaking. On the way back to camp, Snowpaw confronts her sister about her conversation with Crookedpaw. The white-furred apprentice accuses Bluepaw of being too friendly with the RiverClan tom, but she argues that they were just chatting and there was nothing wrong with that. She adds that she wasn't acting like Snowpaw does with Thistlepaw and mooning over Crookedpaw. Snowpaw just snaps that Bluepaw is jealous of her and the gray-and-white tom's relationship before she stalks away. The blue-gray apprentice approaches Sunfall and asks him if it was all right to speak with other cats at the Gathering like she did Crookedpaw. Her mentor responds that it is fine to talk to warriors of other Clans, but that she should wait until the end of the Gathering so that she isn't disturbing the leaders' speeches. Characters Major }} Minor *Pinestar *Featherwhisker *Goosefeather *Lionpaw *Goldenpaw *Dappletail *Snowpaw *Thistlepaw *Windflight *Adderfang *Unnamed WindClan warrior *Unnamed ShadowClan tabby *Two unnamed elders *Hawkheart *Heatherstar *Talltail *Cedarstar *Hailstar *Crookedpaw *Cedarpelt (Unnamed) *Sagewhisker *Stormtail *Ottersplash *Owlfur *Leopardfoot *Patchpelt *Oakheart *Sparrowpelt *Stonetooth *Raggedpelt *Yellowfang (Unnamed) *Swiftbreeze }} Mentioned *Moonflower *Weedwhisker }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Bluestar's Prophecy Category:Super Edition arc